


Underfell.. Where am I?

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Some Fluff, kinky af, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've fallen down the hole in Mt. Ebott... at least that's what you think it's called... The last thing you remember is waking up in a bed of flowers, the fall causing you to lose your memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Well fuck' you think to yourself after you've realized you don't even remember your own name.

You conclude your loss must've been from the fall. You look up, Amazed you're still alive.

You decide to walk down a small path of stone in this dark cavern... as you do you give yourself a name 'Somebody has gadda call me somethin' right?... (y/n) sounds good... (y/n)... I like it!' You think to yourself. You notice in the distance there is a patch of light with a flower growing within it.

You make it there and to your surprise the flower freakin' turns around and has a goddamn face on it. "Howdy!" the flower says cheerfully. "NOPE" you shout before attempting to stomp the flower to death. The flower sucks itself down into the ground. 

You shrug it off and continue. "Oh hello my child!" you hear a sweet voice chirp. You turn, expecting to see a human but your eyes meet a hairy monster... A prettier version of Chubacca I should say. Her yellow eyes with red irises should scare you, but, there is something about her that...just makes you want to be near her.

You stay calm, your instincts telling you to not show fear. You remain emotionless "ohmygooodness" The monster says, worried. "Child! You're bleeding!" It is staring hungerly at your wound. You flinch when she reaches out to push your hair behind your ear.

"Come, child. lets get you cleaned up."

"All better?" she asks. You just got out of the shower. She gave you some clothes to change into, they're black with a red stripe across the middle... 

On the way to her quaint little home you had learned her name is Toriel. You also figured out she likes jokes.

You eventually get bored while Toriel sits and reads. You decide to wander downstairs. You find a door at the end of a long hall way. "Do you wish to leave, my child?"' You hear Goat mamas voice suddenly say behind you. You nod. "K. bye" she says before walking away. 'that was easy...'

You go through the door and you're met with the frigid cold. Snow is freakin' everywhere 'Fuck me' You groan in your head as you walk, enduring it. 

After walking for a while you see a bridge "rad" You say to yourself. 

SNAP

You hear a twig break. You quicken your steps but then...

Your nose and mouth are met with a piece of cloth. Everything fades to black around you... Can't... fight...someone....Tori..........help..

Everything fades away...


	2. Dood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up yet again confused and scared. Except you're not alone. You're in the dark..but, you know you're being watched.....

You wake up. You're cold, scared and confused...

You open your eyes but only see darkness. You're not even sure if your eyes are even open. You go to wave your hand in front of your face but find that you're chained. 

Also, your mouth is taped.

"MMHMM" you try to scream. 

"hey hey, kid. Shut up or I'll make you" A deep voice says. You look around and spot a ... glowing...eye?

You struggle, crying out some more. "The fuck did I just say" The voice says, suddenly being inches from your face. You are left frozen in fear. 

A Porcelain skull is staring into your eyes. One red glowing eye scaring you the most. You look down and see razor sharp teeth. Your breathing quickens. The one gold tooth catching your eye.

"What're you starin' at, bitch?" The skeleton says. You close your eyes, hoping this is just a dream 'Just calm down (y/n). It's just a dream. It's no biggie' you think to yourself. "Hey I'm gunna take this tape off ya now... If you scream I'll kill ya, okay?" The monster says. You feel your sins crawling down your spine. You nod, feeling warm tears roll down your cheeks. 

You grit your teeth when it painfully rips the tape off. He does it slowly.

"heheh does it hurt?" He says "mm..hmm" you quietly agree, squeezing your eyes shut. "good."

"Brother. Where are you? We need to be- WHAT IS THAT?" You hear another slightly deep, scary voice say. Your body starts to tremble in fear. "IS THAT A HUMAN?!" The voice also says.

You make yourself as small as possible. The chains jingling slightly behind you.

"relax. It's my kid brother." The skeley says. 

The "kid brother" comes closer. For a kid he is very tall.... about 7'2

The talk one turns on the light. You see you're obviously in a house. You squint at the light and slowly adjust. "relax, human" The taller one says. "Where am I? TORIEL HELP ME" You call out. You're met with a sharp stabbing pain in your chest. "I said quiet... maggot." The smaller one says. 

You look down and see a red glowing bone in your chest. Blood drips from your mouth. "Sans! Stop! we need it alive!" The taller one says.

Sans snaps his fingers and the bone disappears. 

You don't have a gaping hole in you like you expected, but, you feel like you do. 

Even though you were already sitting on the dirty floor you sink lower and lay on your side. You groan. 

A small pool of blood drips by your mouth. Everything fades to black again. This time though, you except the oblivion... It's the only time you feel safe.


	3. I'm gunna call you...kitten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans_lover_3000 (sorry if I wrote it wrong)
> 
> Gave me some inspiration for my chapter progression. 
> 
> You're trying to do as the spooky scary skeletons say to keep yourself alive.
> 
> Sadly that's hard to do when your captors are a bit of ass wads...

You wake up again, except really comfortable. You feel warm. There is a fluffy blanket on you; so, you hold it closer.

When you open your eyes you expected to see your room; but, you see a dark room with a small lamp on on the other side of the room.

You sit up, rub your eyes, stretch, then stumble over to the desk. A note is laid there.

"human. Do not come out of this room until you've put on the clothes I have laid out for you. You have now been deemed as MINE. You are to obey by these rules or you will be SEVERELY PUNISHED" The words in all caps are written darkly into the paper it surprises you that he didn't rip the paper. You turn it over and find your new list of rules. "1. Do not speak to anyone unless spoken to. 2. You will refer to me as 'sir', 'master', or 'big daddy'" You frown at the last one "3. You must ask to leave my sight and be given permission. 4. You will not take your collar off unless you're showering or sleeping. 5. don't even think about escaping" At the end of this letter your eyes scan the room for the clothes that the letter talked about.

Hanging On the wardeobe is a spiked collar, A cute black dress and a hairtie & black hairbow. You put the out fit on and you're (h/l), (h/c) hair into a pony then you slap the bow on the top of the pony. 

6 inch heels wait for you by the front of the wardrobe door. You sigh thinking to yourself 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' The heels fit on fairly well.

You stumble and fall already before you even make it to the door.

When you make it out you realize you're on the second floor and you immediately go foor the handrail. You cling to it while looking down. You see Sans and the "kid brother" whoose name you never learned sitting on the couch "there she is!" Sans says. You had looked away from him for a second to regain your balance, but, before you can look back up again you feel his hard hands roughly grip your shoulders. "Easy there, kitten." He says. It startles you and you flinch.


	4. This is gunna be tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to get used to your masters rules and the coldness of the underground.

He keeps you balanced. One hand gripping your ass and the other on your hip. 

Every instinct you have is telling you to hit him for his bony hand placement. But, you endure it in order to keep your head. 

"maybe you don't need these shoes" he says. You release a sigh of relief. 

You slip out of them. "you're welcome" Sans says in a disgusted tone as he walks away "Thank you" You say sheepishly. He quickly turns around, grabbing your wrist painfully tight.

"Thanks WHAT?" He says deeply, red eye glowing bright. You're left frozen in fear. Your heart almost completely stops

"Thank you...daddy" you say, detached and forcefull. 

"Sans! Get your fat ass down here!" The other brother says. You have a hard time figuring out how a literal skeleton could be fat

"That's what I thought you little slut. Now, GO" Sans says, pointing to the nearby stairs. You do as you're told and go. 

Once you walk past him he slaps your ass. HARD. 

You jump and yelp, which makes him chuckle deeply.


	5. ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers bicker and It's driving you nuts... or.. well BONEkers! harharhar

You manage down the steps. "SANS. NOW" The taller brother says. "Geeze Papyrus calm your tits" Sans replies.

'Papyrus...odd' You think to yourself. 

You begin to stare off into space. 

You think about food. 'how long has it been since I had food?' You try to remember; but, no memories come to mind. 

Before you can even realize that Sans is walking towards you, he grabs your arm roughly and yanks you towards the door. He grabs a chain and clips it onto your collar. 

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Papyrus yells. 

"GRILLBYS " Sans yells back.

You're not good with conflict, and being in a new place, scary people, and just being hungry amplified your inability to deal with others anger.

You begin to cry. But, try to stay quiet. "Jesus Paps look what you did. You made the poor girl cry" Sans says as he digs in his pocket. 

He hands you a dirty, used rag. You try to ignore and avoid touching the dry blood stains. You pat your tears away. 

"C'mon" Sans grumbes as he yanks you chain...literally. You follow close behind.

You forgot that you aren't wearing shoes and sinking your tiny, bare feet into the snow sends chills up your spine.

"uh.. sir?" You try for his attention. "Shut up" He snaps back.

You start to cry again. Sans ignores you.

You're trembling so hard and you can't feel your feet. 

You can't take it anymore. Even though Grillbys is just in sight. You fall down into the snow. You try to get up but have a hard time 

"wha- Kid! OHFUCK OH FUCK"

SANS POV

You feel her stop moving and you tug on the chain. "wha-" You say as you turn around. You see her tiny body in the snow, unconscious. 

She's blue all over. Blue feet, blue fingers, blue lips. You aren't even sure she's gunna make it.

You scoop her up into your arms "OHFUCK OH FUCK" You shout as you teleport into Grillbys. 

"GRILL. FIRE. NOW." You shout as the flaming bartender. 

He quickly rushes over and you lay her on a table. Grillby lays next to her. Not close enough to burn her. Just enough to warm her.

A few minutes (Which felt like hours later) she begin to wake up. 

Y/N POV

 

You wake up, warms.. yet cold. You look over at the heat source and you see a guy on fire. 

You scream and back away (making yourself fall off the table). You fall with a hard thud. Which, makes Sans give a deep chuckle.


	6. I'm gunna be okay..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES

"WHA-" you begin to shout before you look around seeing other monsters around you. And... A DUDE ON FIRE???? you back away clumsily then get up and hide behind Sans. 

"Hey hey hey nobody here is Gunna bite" sans says before turning around to you "'xept me" he smiles. His large gold tooth showing your reflection.

Sans offers his arm. You hesitate then lock arms with him. He walks you over to the bar. "Bottle of mustard and make it snappy" sans says to the flame dude. "And ah uh... basket of fries or whatever for the slut" sans says then chuckles. 

"Okay let's introduce you to everyone!!" Sans says to you. "HEY" sans shouts then stands on the bar table "EVERYONE! THIS IS KITTY. KITTY, THIS IS EVERYONE!" everyone gives a little wave and your face goes dark red from all the eyes staring at you. You give a shy half wave back.

Sans plops back down on the bar stool. Your stomach growls. Your tongue moves uncomfortably in your dry, liquid deprived mouth.

"Uhm... sir" you whisper to sans "what" he says, not taking his eyes off his mustard. "I'm very thirsty.. may I get something to drink?" Sans turns his head to glare at you. One red eye glowing "do I look like I'm made of money?" He growls "go eat some snow or whatever" 

You frown. Then look down at your twiddling thumbs. "May I use the restroom?"  
"yeah whatever. Jeez do you EVER shut up?"

 

You stumble to the bathroom. You're so hungry you're pretty dizzy. You go to the sink and start the water. 

 

You start to cry. Well it looks like it. There isn't enough water in your body for any tears to come out. 

Then you lean down and begin to drink from the sink. Never getting enough. You drink and drink until you can't take anymore...

When you're finished you go and sit on the floor and lean against the wall. Your stomach growls loudly and you sigh. Accepting your fate. You're stuck here in this cold unforgiving hole inside a mountain where everyone is spooky af. 

1 hour passes

You wake up to banging. You must've passed out while sitting in the bathroom "HEY KITTY EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?" Sans yells through the door. You try to stand up but you're so weak "I'M COMIN IN, OKAY? 3. 2. 1!" He slowly opens the door "Hey Kitten you're not lookin to good" He says empathetically. You usually would've found this sweet but you're so exhausted you can only focus on your breathing for now. 

You can only lazily stre at him with your eyes barely open "Gribz! can I get those fries??" Sans yells at the bartender. He comes over and hands them to Sans. 

Sans walks over to you and sits down next to you. He picks up a fry and feeds it to you.

"this is embarassing. Being hand fed by a skelton while I die in a dirty bar bathroom.. wow" 

 

After you've finished all of your fries Sans scoops you up "I'm gunna get you home all safe and warm now" he kisses your forehead. Then teleports to the front door of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first underfell ff


End file.
